The Crow 3
by Terra1984
Summary: Ash's wife and Son's graves are missing


THE CROW PART 3

Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and  
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station

Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your  
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left

The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss  
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash  
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back  
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up

After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which  
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i  
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"

So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went  
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the  
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned  
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means

THE END! 


End file.
